


Mine

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Future, Explicit Sexual Content, Fili!Alpha, Kili!Omega, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is dark place, but the spoilt alphas don't generally notice it. Everyone is on drugs, controlling their urges and hormones. In their world the omegas are slaves and the alphas pretty much do whatever they want...</p><p>Fili is not your typical alpha... so much so that his father Thorin had to get him tested... but Oin confirmed he was an alpha despite being uninterested in visiting the Omega Harems and breeding everything that moved... </p><p>Until the day Fili felt a smell he could not refuse or ignore... </p><p>As the truth slowly unfolds, both Fili and Thorin soon realise their whole reality was built on lies and false medical results. </p><p>(My version of omega-verse - omegas are male, and so are alphas, and it's all genetic. Betas can be both female and male. You'll work it out while reading.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili was delighted and terrified at the same time. Thorin had been insisting a tiny bit too much. As much as Fili hated going to one of the omega harems, he really didn’t feel like taking on the obligation of being a father. Most of the harem omegas were infertile or kept infertile and young men of his status could have as much fun as they desired. Not that Fili really desired it much, he visited a few times encouraged by Thorin, or with Gimli and Dain, but it felt unnatural. His alpha character told him to take care of omegas, prompted to bind to one specially selected omega. Just like his father Thorin did so many years ago to Frerin, his omega father who died at childbirth.

“Fili it’s time, you’re in your prime years and you should finally make an heir.” Thorin told him. “You haven’t found an omega to bind to, so we should just have it over with. Either we go to one of the lower class omega markets or we could try the Omega Halls again.”

Fili cringed at the idea. The Omega Halls held a few parties a year, presenting well born, well raised and groomed omegas to potential influential alphas. Only the richest families could afford an omega from that environment, but that wasn’t the case. The problem was those omegas were just so... unappealing. Asking questions about his family status, gazing at him greedily, not with lust but with greed of his fortune. Those omegas were opposite to what he thought an omega should be. They were selfish, greedy and vain.

“I’m not going to the Halls again.” Fili decided firmly. “The omegas there are... unfit for me.”

Thorin inhaled impatiently. “If you used the family crest, you would get better offers from omega families.”

“No, thank you.” Fili grimaced again.

“You don’t go to the Harem as well...” Thorin mused. “Maybe your hormone levels are too low? Maybe you’re ill?”

“Dad it’s not that... I just don’t feel like sleeping around with an infertile omega who is basically a whore... it just doesn’t meet my standards.” Fili hissed.

“Fine... tell me your standards then!” Thorin demanded. “And if you tell me you’re going to chose a beta as Dain did, I’m going to go crazy.”

“Dain made the right choice, he loves Tauriel.” Fili noticed.

“She’s just a beta! From a great family but just a beta!” Thorin spat at him. “Such a dishonour for his parents and family.”

“I want someone untouched.” Fili finally told him.

“The Omega Halls promise that.” Thorin pointed out again.

“Bullshit and you know it! Some of those omega are harem quality!” Fili noticed. “They are greedy, selfish and conceit!”

“You father wasn’t!” Thorin immediately took a stand.

“Dad I met all the free omegas there, none of them is different.” Fili whispered with defeat.

“So what now?” Thorin growled. “We need an heir!”

“What other options do I have?” Fili noticed slowly.

“Apart from Harems, Omega markets and Omega Halls?” Thorin growled. “The only thing left are the filthy breeding facilities!”

“I haven’t tried that yet.” Fili noticed.

“For fuck sake! Pretend I never said that!” Thorin growled.

“How do those work?” Fili asked him slowly.

“I’m not going to explain that to you!” Thorin growled.

“If you won’t I’ll ask Nain... I bet he knows...” Fili noticed.

Thorin gasped for air and pouted. Finally he grimaced and gazed at his son seriously.

“No one from our family ever used a facility like that!” He told him. “And I don’t support their existence.”

“Explain.” Fili noticed with crossed brows.

“It’s basically a breeding facility. You pay, you take an omega of your choosing or selected for you on basis of some tests. The omegas there... have a fate worse than the harem omegas. They are bred until unfit for more breeding.” Thorin paused.

“What family would give their omega to such a fate?” Fili gasped.

“Most omegas there are from poor families who sell them, some are born in the facility and left when the father was disappointed an alpha wasn’t born.” Thorin explained slowly.

“So it’s basically... go in, breed and take out a baby?” Fili gazed at Thorin stunned with terror.

“Basically yes.” Thorin grimaced.

“So it’s basically what we need.” Fili gazed at him with a dare. “A child without any obligation apart from the payment.”

Thorin just grimaced annoyed with himself. Fili was strong and strong willed. But he was sheltered from the bad things in life, from the dark sides of their reality. And he knew this whole idea just backfired right into his face.

\-----

Fili’s first visit at the office was surprisingly nice. He didn’t use his full name, but just the connotation was enough to land in the best office, with a good cup of coffee and a nice woman.

“So what is the basic quality you’re searching for?” The woman asked with a kind smile.

“I only have one. I want an untouched omega.” Fili told her slowly.

She made a strange face and then gazed at her screen. “Our omegas are well train and prepared for their duty, but that basically means most are deflowered during the training one way or another.” She grimaced. “However we always do have a few omegas pure for more demanding clients.”

She handed him a tablet and asked him to fill in a basic questionnaire, and she continued tapping into her computer.

“I’ll call you within a few days.” She assured him.

“What’s the next step?” He asked feeling unsure.

“The next meeting I will show you the selected omegas, and if one of them meets your expectations we will arrange the right date for the best breeding result.” She informed him.

“What guarantee do I have that only I will use the omega?” Fili asked her.

“When the child is born we also do DNA tests to assure the purity of the child. Our omegas are isolated during pregnancy and are never exposed to other alphas.” She assured him. “We take pride and provide the best service possible.” She told him their slogan.

\-----

When she called him again he arrived at the facility impatient and feeling some kind of butterflies in his stomach. She guided him around the nice lounges where the alphas could relax in between breeding sessions. But the real treat was walking along the corridor where the omegas were kept. Sensing the delicate smell of fertile omegas was drilling his head and guts.

She stopped in front of a room and pointed. “This is 256.” She pointed and urged him to come closer. When he walked to the window it was as if gazing into a white prison cell. Comfortable, but yet a prison cell. The omega was sitting on the bed and staring into nothing, and for a moment Fili considered that the omega was drugged to be even more placid. He could smell the scent of a fertile omega, but it wasn’t as appealing as it should be.

“Let me show you to other omegas meeting your preferences.” She guided him to another room.

Omega 178 was sitting on the bed equally dull and lifeless. The smell arousing, but nothing stirring the alpha in him. After seeing omegas 413, 562, 278 and finally 301, he was disappointed.

“I will call you again in a few days, we might have to go to our other facility, they train omegas and have quite a few untouched ones.” She assured him. Fili nodded but something in him was refusing the way they treated omegas. It was even worse than the omega halls and the fancy omega markets.

\-----

When they met up again, she took him in her elegant car and drove into a different facility. It was less classy, and obviously it was heavily guarded. A few male betas walking around, obviously security. Fili followed her in a corridor and the same show began. She pointed out doors and he gazed in and took the smell in.

Then he just froze. She immediately sensed his agitation and stepped back. Fili was almost pushed down on his knees. He never felt a smell like that. It was a tender smell, but full of spice and a musky undertone. He felt it for the first time in his life and he immediately knew what it was. It wasn’t just a fertile omega, it was a fertile omega in heat. His conscious mind knew all omegas now took special drugs to go through the violent and painful heats, but this smell was just so divine. Without even knowing what he was doing he walked to the door in the far end of the corridor.

“Why didn’t you tell me we had one in heat?” She hissed at one of the guards.

“He just struck...” The guard whispered back, gazing at the enraged alpha going straight to the door. “You can’t just!” He yelled at the alpha, but she grabbed his hand.

“A prime customer, he can do whatever he wants...” She growled at him and pushed him to go away.

She slowly approached the alpha standing in front of the window, and she had never been so scared in her life. She knew enraged alphas were a serious business. An alpha smelling an omega in a violent heat wants only one thing, and standing in the way was a really bad idea, that’s why the omega drugs were invented. To tame the wild scale of violence. To make their people more civilized.

Fili was looking into the room, puzzled not to see the omega on the bed like all the others. He was on the floor in the corner. Sitting crouched in the most sheltered position possible. He looked surprisingly scruffy in comparison to all the other omegas they showed him. He was extremely slim, even emaciated. His hair long hiding his face. His long hairy legs showing from under the short hospital gown. He had bruises on his arms, and that sight made Fili angry. So angry he wanted to slam the window. Anger and violence so out of his character it sobered his rage a bit. The smell was so divine and so strong. He just wanted to push in and knot. The forbidden pleasure of actual breeding. The one thing eliminated when the heat drugs were invented, the lack of stimuli prevented the alphas from knotting.

“How much?” He growled sensing the beta woman next to him.

“For breeding him?” She asked surprised he was actually talking with her despite being enraged.

“For keeping him.” He clarified in a low menacing voice.

The woman blinked but then realised that alphas were extremely overprotective if they bred an omega during heat. She gazed at the omega and knew it was one of those wild ones, raised outside the society, difficult to tame, rebelling and aggressive. She noticed the bruises and concluded this omega was probably a failure of their taming program. And those always landed in the worst illegal brothels later at a good price.

She told him a price, way higher than for breeding, but comparable to what they would get at the brothels.

He didn’t even blink. He kept his eyes now red and menacing at the omega. “Fine.” He reached for the door and she clicked it to unlock. Two guards walked to them, but she shooed them away and moved the blinds shielding the room from everyone.

“The deal has been made.” She told them and forced them to walk away.

“Will the omega be okay?” Dori, the male beta, asked worried. He had a soft spot for the fiery brunet, he reminded him of his two younger omega brothers who were smuggled out of the Republic and lived in the outskirts. He kept smuggling the boy food and made sure the most cruel people had little contact with him. He was slowly working on a plan to get him out and sent him back into the Delta Zone.

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be thrilled to get some cock during heat...” The other male beta joked crudely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili felt nauseous. The drugs they kept giving him making him feel lifeless and ill. He felt the heat coming, but as punishment they decided not to give him the regular prevention drugs. It was worst than his first heat, the one which divided his life into half. Pretending to be a beta, to being a fulltime fertile omega. The fate that made him lost in the world, taken by force from his omega father and placed in this sterile repulsive room. The more he rebelled, the more they punished him. His food rations shrinking with every passing week. But not getting any heat drugs was pure cruelty.

He just sat in his corner and sulked. Crying when no one was looking. He missed his home, he missed his dad. He just wanted to be back in his forest with his bow on his arm and his knives in his boots. He wanted to be safe.

Suddenly he smelled something like never before in his life. The smell filling his nose and going down his lungs and immediately causing a huge reaction in his whole body. His heart began beating wildly,  his core became wet and waiting, and his whole gut clenched with huge need.

He looked up to see the most handsome alpha in his life. He had stunning blue eyes, and golden hair. His face was chiselled perfectly, his jaw strong covered with a neatly cut beard. He had strong broad shoulders and a lean firm body.

He had promised himself that if they tried to breed him he would fight back. He was strong and skilled enough to fight back. He knew what they did in these retched places, and he promised himself not to give in. But he never considered they would refuse him heat medicine, and send in an alpha in between the heat attacks. That was pure cruelty. His legs now shacking desperately awaiting the breeding part, his whole instincts focused on the desperate needs of his body.

His whole being was reduced to the desperate wetness in between his legs. His own cock throbbing and awaiting the inevitable. He wanted to be fucked, his whole instincts demanded to fulfil his needs. So when the alpha stopped right in front of him, he just gazed up and drowned in those beautiful eyes.

The alpha lifted him and placed him on the bed. His fingers traced his legs, his eyes were drilling into his, and he could smell just how much aroused the alpha was. The smell so arousing and alluring it was driving poor Kili crazy.

\-----

Fili had no idea what he was doing. His whole being reduced into gazing into the two darkest eyes he had ever seen. The boy was gorgeous. Young, so young he wouldn’t be sent to the omega market. The smell of his arousal caused a low growl in his throat. Their eyes were locked, as he was slowly untying the hospital robe. When he saw even more bruises he wanted to kill all the guards in the whole building. This was his omega and someone had hurt him.

His fingers gently brushed against the pert cock, and gently reached for the entrance, now slick and wet. So wet it was dripping. Something he had never experience in any of the harem omegas.

He reached for his own clothes and slowly he took off his shirt and later his jeans. Their eyes locked every second of the process. The moment he noticed just how aroused the omega was there was no going back. He pressed him into the bed and crawled on top of him.

Then he saw a bright spark in those eyes and felt those long legs pull him in with strength. Those legs wrapped around him, and when their bodies collided, he felt his tip nudge the moist entrance. When the first inch went in he felt the hidden barrier... this omega was untouched, and his value rose in Fili’s eyes immensely. With a low impatient growl he pushed all in earning a delighted gasp from the omega.

Then it all turned into a heated mess, the omega squirmed under him demanding, he was loud, and the noise he was music to Fili’s ears. He finally understood the difference. Fucking an infertile unwilling harem omega and fucking the right omega for him. Fucking an omega in heat, only a legend now, to fucking a lifeless body under you. This omega wanted his cock, he wanted him, and it was just pure lust of two bodies grinding against each other.

Then he felt it... the sudden clutch of a satisfied omega. Something he had never experienced. The omega yelped and moved rapidly, he bucked his hips and Fili felt the warm seed soil his stomach. The sudden feeling pushed him over the edge, his whole instinct dictated spraying his speed until the omega was still spasming, giving the best chance to impregnation. He held the omega tightly feeling his seed spill inside him and then he felt it. The sudden build up and the knot forming.

The omega gasped in pain, and writhed under him, but Fili held him down and kept him in place, letting the knot fill him.

“Relax darling...” He whispered gently and reached to gently massage the omega’s stomach trying to ease the feeling. “It will be over soon.” He assured him gently.

The omega was crying in pain under him, but the reassuring words and gentle massage were slowly settling him.

Fili used his hands and lips to ease the suffering omega. He kissed his face and neck, then massaged his belly and held him tenderly. And he continued whispering. “I’m going to take care of you... so just relax darling... let my seed nestle in your belly...” He continued speaking gently.

When the knot let go, the omega slowly calmed down. The heat symptoms letting go as well, which only meant their session would bear fruit. That idea made Kili cried even more, the idea that he would have a baby and later it would be taken away was just too much for him to handle. He was scared, scared of pregnancy, scared of giving birth, scared of never seeing his baby. So he just cried.

Then he felt the alpha wrap him in the sheets and after getting dress he just lifted him not letting go.

The beta woman was waiting at the door. “Do you want to take him today?” She asked calmly.

Fili just nodded and continued to the exit with the crying omega in his arms. She calmly followed and opened the car door and drove them back to the main facility.

“We need to settle the documents.” She reminded him.

“Of course.” Fili got out of the car still holding the omega, and he calmly walked into the office not really feeling the extra weight in his arms.

She sat down at her desk and quickly typed. Soon she printed a document, and passed it to the strained alpha.

Fili read it and after pointing out two points he did not like, he signed the new version and passed her his unofficial credit card. Within a few minutes he was going back home, with the sobbing omega still in his arms and his driver gazing at him from time to time.

\------

Kili awoke feeling comfortable. He was in a soft bed, surrounded by pillows and warm covers. His belly wasn’t hurting anymore. His heat not affecting him anymore. He reached down and placed his hand on his belly, and he knew there was a baby there.

He gazed around stunned, the drugs no longer in his system, not dulling his senses and mind. It was a beautiful room, posh decorated with rich furniture he had never seen in his life. Somehow the events that happened seemed like a crazy dream. The breeding facility seemed a distant memory just like his happy life with his dad. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea what to expect and the fear for his child and his future hit him double fold.

A knock on the door surprised him.

“Come in?” He said in a shacking voice.

A man walked in, but Kili could immediately tell it was a beta. He was dressed in a doctor’s coat and carried a medical examination bag.

“Good morning, my name is Oin, and I’m going to be your doctor.” He told the scared omega with a gentle smile. He had no idea if the gossip was true, but everyone in the huge mansion was gossiping about the naked omega wrapped only in a few sheets that Fili brought home. The boy was dead cute, and really young.

“Do you mind if we do some basic tests?” He asked the omega tenderly.

“Not at all...” The omega replied in a shacking voice surprised someone was asking his opinion.

The doctor slowly took a blood sample, he checked his sugar level, blood pressure, pulse and pupils.

“Did they give you any medication?” Oin asked slowly.

Kili nodded. “They would give me three shots a day, but I have no idea what was in them.”

“How did it affect you?” The doctor asked slowly.

“I was dull and lifeless, and it made me nauseous.” Kili explained.

“What heat medicine did they give you?” The doctor asked again.

“None.” The boy replied in a shacking voice.

The doctor gazed at him surprised. “How many heats did you have so far in your life?”

“It was my second...” Kili admitted blushing.

“So the first one was the blooming one... and the last one was without proper medication?” The old doctor gasped annoyed.

The boy just nodded and blushed.

“You know the chances that you are already carrying are very high?” He asked the boy slowly, and saw an anxious nod.

“How old are you?” Oin asked slowly.

“I’m not sure how long I was there...” Kili admitted. “But I was born on the 8th of August 2000.”

“So you’re not even sixteen...” Oin noticed dully.

The boy shook and began crying.

“Relax, you’re in the best place... everyone is going to take care of you.” Oin assured him. “You’re probably hungry? I’ll call the maids to bring in something good to eat. I’ll prepare a special diet for you, to keep you and the baby healthy.”

“Thank you!” Kili noticed with emotion just then realising how hungry he was.

“Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll make sure everything is going to be just fine.” Oin assured him and called in a maid to bring in a light breakfast.

When she came in with the food and place a appetizing looking plate with food Kili gazed at it greedily.

“Eat up... you need to stay healthy.” Oin told him slowly and encouraged him to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

“You did what?” Thorin yelled at Fili almost out of control.

“I bought an omega from the breeding facility.” Fili repeated calmly.

“Why in seven hells would you do that? Those omegas are for fucking, breeding and claiming the baby, not for bringing home!” Thorin yelled. “How will we explain who he is? Are you planning to keep him locked up and hidden?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m planning to keep him.” Fili calmly replied.

“Keep him?” Thorin gazed at him with spite. “You’re fucking crazy! Why keep a filthy whore?”

“Call him again like that...” The low growl that came from Fili’s mouth stunned Thorin. His son was a placid alpha, and here he was reacting almost violently. He never took the alpha meds because so far he never showed any typical aggression symptoms. His over protectiveness was surprising, and could only happen if he bred the omega in heat. Which was impossible because omegas were forced to take heat medicine by law.

“He was in heat? That’s how they tricked you?” Thorin growled. “I’ll destroy them for ruining your life! How dare they trick you and cheat you into take an omega in heat! It’s illegal!”

“He’s mine!” Fili gasped. “And no one will stop me from being with him...”

“Fili, I hope with time you will come to your senses, because you’re talking gibberish. He’s just a whore... a fuckable breeding omega.” Thorin spat at him, and for the first time he saw the red light in his sons eyes.

“Father or not father, you have no right to call him that. He’s mine and only mine...” Fili growled in a very low voice. “He was untouched and now he’s carrying my pup... and no one will stand in my way, not even you.” Fili slammed the door.

Thorin sat down depressed and took a glass of whiskey. He waited for Oin to report on the condition of this breeding omega and to confirm the pregnancy.

Oin was depressed he just sat down in front of his old friend. “What those breeding facilities do... is just cruel and illegal.”

“What of this omega?” Thorin cut the chase.

“He’s under the legal age.” Oin admitted. “It was his second heat and he wasn’t given the medicine, which drove Fili to claim him in the state of enrage. The chance that he is carrying is extremely high, he never got the heat medicine making him extremely fertile.”

“Just fucking great...” Thorin hissed.

“He’s slightly emaciated, has multiple bruises and hit marks on his body. He was rebelling so they were punishing him by not giving him food. Not giving him the heat medicine was probably yet another punishment.” Oin stopped for a moment. “They were keeping him on sedative drugs, so we’ll see the real him in a few days when they finally subside. But on the whole he’s lost and has no idea who Fili or you are.”

“Only good news of the day...” Thorin growled.

“I took a blood sample so I’ll do a full medical evaluation.” Oin noticed.

“Do so.” Thorin grunted with consent.

\-----

Kili sat on the bed and ate everything the maid brought in, not sure when his next meal will be. He gazed around curiously, and feeling his full bladder he decided to go search for the bathroom. Getting on his legs he realised he was naked, but he had no clothes with him. He wasn’t really sure what he was allowed or what was forbidden, so he just took one of the sheets and wrapped it around him and walked to the closest door. To find a huge wardrobe. He gazed at the clothes, and he immediately envisioned the alpha. Those would fit him... so it was his room and his things. Kili tried the second door and he found a huge bathroom. There was a shower, a huge bath, and ‘thank Mahal’ a toilet.

He relived himself and wrapped the sheet around himself again and walked back to the bed.

He waited impatiently, he was too scared to touch the things in the room, and he was scared. He heard so many story, especially about what alphas did to enslaved omegas. He had no idea what was worst, the harem, the facility or being sold to slavery. Out there he met omegas of all kinds, those who ran away, or those whose family shipped them out of the Republic. The stories they told... Bilbo tried to shield him from the worst ones, but his friends repeated those in secret. Stories about mass rapes, stories about getting pregnant and killing the babies, stories about having babies and never seeing them. Those kept as slaves had to fulfil any demand of the owner, and most stories were really bad. He pulled his legs close and feeling desperate he began crying. He was so scared and so unsure.

When the door opened and the alpha came in, Kili really became scared. The alpha was enraged, his eyes red and violent. He was pacing around the room not really looking at him. Then he just stopped and gazed at Kili, and when Kili felt those red eyes on himself he just cringed and tried to seem invisible.

“I’m sorry...” The alpha gently told him. “I’m irritated but not with you.” He heard reassuring words.

Kili looked at to face him, and saw the eyes back to blue. He could only stare... the alpha was just so beautiful and attractive. He could have any omega... he could have any beta... He was just magnificent.

“My family isn’t really happy I brought you home, but I’m not going to hurt you or let them hurt you.” The blond told him gently.

Kili gazed at him with a question but he felt too timid to ask.

“Are you still in pain?” The blond gently asked.

“No.” Kili finally replied looking down and blushing.

Fili just blinked hearing the deep voice. This omega was so full of contrasts. His deep voice, was so raspy and nice. Just like his dark curly locks, his almost black eyes and slim figure. A figure that wouldn’t be slim for long he thought with a strange amusement filling his heart.

“Are you hungry?” The blond gently asked.

“No... the maids brought some breakfast.” Kili finally told him.

“Don’t be scared of me... please...” The blond practically begged for the omega’s attention.

The boy looked down desperately. “Am I allowed to take a shower?” He asked after a longer moment of silence.

“A bath sounds much better.” The alpha smiled and with ease lifted him.

Kili yelped and held on to the strong muscular arms. Despite all his agitation those arms made him feel safe.

When the alpha dropped him into the bath and began pouring hot refreshing water. Kili watched hypnotized as the blond dropped his clothes and got in the bath with him. Then he alpha did a thing that surprised Kili completely. He reached out his arms with a unsaid invitation.

Kili hesitated a moment, but he didn’t want to enrage the alpha. He felt so unsure so he just did what the alpha asked, he sat in his warm lap, and immediately he felt warm arms go around him.

“Relax Darling... I’m not going to hurt you...” The alpha whispered to him gently.

When he began washing the omega the boy finally relaxed in his embrace. He was leaning against him and left him touch any part of his body. Fili loved the smell of his hair, he loved the smell of his skin. This was his omega and in the deep smell he could sense the added smell of the pregnancy, making him feel even more protective of the omega.

Fili reached down and took the gorgeous perk cock into his hand, and he felt the boy shiver and gasp. His other hand reached down and gently his fingers slid into the entrance, making the omega moan. “Let me take care of you...” Fili whispered and began playing with his body, thrilled to see such a lustful reaction in his omega. All the omegas he met were lifeless, uninterested in sex by definition... this omega was steaming hot with needs. So he just began kissing down his neck, biting down on his collar bone and playing with his body.

“More...” The omega inhaled with desperate need.

“Tell me what you want...” The alpha breathed against his neck lustfully.

Kili could feel just how aroused the alpha was, and the need in him was screaming to get the alpha. Somehow the alpha was focused on him, on giving him pleasure and not taking it himself.

“I want you...” The omega whispered desperately.

“So take me...” The alpha noticed with a smirk.

Kili got up and turned around, he wanted to face the alpha. He wanted to see the emotion in his eyes, just to make sure he’s not overstepping. He heard of alphas demanding a lot and turning aggressive just in a second. He wasn’t going to risk offending this alpha.

He held onto this strong arms and slowly lowered himself to sit in his lap taking in the demanding firm cock. The feeling itself was heaven. His whole body demanding him. His heart beating fast. When he took the whole cock in, he saw a bright light in the alpha’s eyes, and the brightest smile ever. It took his breath away, the beautiful dimples, the tender smile making his whole face seem nice. Honestly nice and attractive.

“You’re perfect...” The alpha whispered gently and wrapped his arms around the shacking slim form.

“More please...” The boy whispered quietly. “I need more!”

The alpha’s eyes became darker and suddenly Kili was lifted in the air, without disconnecting them the alpha carried him to the waken bed and lowered him to rest on the bed he himself knelt in front. Kili felt the alpha’s hands roam his whole body, play with his cock and gently trace his chest hairs. Then he felt the first hesitant move. As he moaned the moves became faster and faster. Soon it was exactly what Kili needed. The strong cock entered him and pushed strongly against him. Those hands were holding him tenderly but with strength at the same time.

“You’re so amazing...” The alpha inhaled feeling the strong muscles pull him in and clutch him with force as the omega came, sending him immediately over the edge as well. The crazy pace making him feel like flying. Immediately he felt the knot forming again, which took him a bit by surprise.

“I’m sorry...” The alpha whispered gently feeling the omega freeze under him. “Does it hurt?”

The omega gazed at him, and Fili saw the fear in those eyes and pain. But the omega firmly shook his head but looked away.

Fili looked at him puzzled, but gently began massaging his stomach to make him relax and get used to the knot.

Soon the knot let go, and he lifted the omega and placed him on the bed in a more comfortable way, he himself lay next to him and embraced him.

“I’m sorry I caused you pain... I have no idea why that happens with you...” Fili whispered.

The boy just gasped but did not say anything. After a moment he said the most surprising thing. “I never took the heat medicine, so my natural smell will make all the natural mechanisms to work.” The omega noticed slowly.

“I never took the alpha medicine as well... my family always considered me very calm... so well that means we’re going to have to deal with it...” The alpha said gently placing his hands on the omegas belly. “If it causes you pain, I could pull out before knotting.”

Kili was stunned with the proposition, so considerate of his needs and feelings. “I’ll get used to it, it didn’t hurt as much as the first time.” Kili finally told him trying not to offend his alpha.

He felt gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders, but with relief he realised the alpha wasn’t aroused, so he took the tender kisses with a light smile.

“You’re so beautiful...” The alpha smiled at him. “I’m going to take care of you... so please don’t be scared and stop worrying.” He assured the omega yet again. “If you want you can ask anything you like...I want to make you feel safe.”

Kili gazed at the blond and then looked away. There was only one thing he needed and one thing he wanted. His heart beating for only one thing. “I would like... I would love to hold our child before you take it away from me...” He finally pleaded the only thing on his mind.

The blond froze, and Kili had no idea how to interpret the reaction so he just shrunk. He was expecting everything... but not what happened. The blond tenderly held him and kissed him gently. “I’m not planning to take our child away from you at all... who would love him more than you?” The alpha’s voice brought tears to Kili’s eyes.

“You will keep me later?” Kili’s voice was full of tears.

“I’m not planning to ever let you go...” The alpha confessed, and Kili held onto him even tighter. His mind decided on pleasing the alpha at any cost. Keeping his baby was worth any sacrifice. Keeping the alpha satisfied would mean keeping his baby, and that was his only dream.

“I’m hungry!” The alpha smiled at him. “And you should eat more... you need to stay healthy.” He smiled at his omega and pulled him into his lap.

“I have no clothes...” The omega gazed at him warily.

“Come on...” The blond reached his hand towards the omega and pulled him towards the wardrobe.

“We’ll go shopping when the heat scent will go away completely.” He told the omega. “For now you can wear anything you like from here.”

“Anything?” Kili felt like a child in a candy store, or when his dad would bake cherry pie.

“Anything.” The alpha pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt and began dressing.

Kili finally picked a pair of really slim looking black jeans, and a green t-shirt.

“Damn... you look just too good!” The blond kissed him for the first time, pushing his tongue deep into the omegas mouth surprising him. “Sorry!” He gasped.

“No! I liked it!” The omega immediately protested and blushed.

“You don’t know how to kiss?” Fili noticed surprised, and smiled seeing the omega shake his head. “Come here...” He extended his arms and when the omega came closer he kissed him again, this time slowly progressing with the kiss and kissing him tenderly.

“As much as I love kissing you... I’m really hungry!” The alpha laughed.

Kili followed him hesitantly but the moment the door closed the alpha took his hand and did not let go as they walked through the huge house. Kili gazed around amazed, normally he would be tempted to run, but the firm hand was holding him in place and making him feel safe. His alpha was just so amazing and beautiful. And Kili just held his hand tighter seeing a beta servant stop seeing them. He wondered just how much staff worked at the house and how big the house was.

The reached a nice medium size dining room, and his alpha motioned a chair to him, just letting his hand go for a second only to reach for it again.

“How can I be of service my master?” A maid bowed.

“What do you feel like eating?” He gazed at the omega tenderly.

Kili gazed at him surprised, his mind blank, and on the tip of his tongue just one taste. “Pancakes?”

“Great idea I just love pancakes.” The alpha agreed.

“Yes Sir.” The maid nodded and disappeared.

“So this is your new pet?” Thorin walked in surprised to see the shabby boy next to Fili. He gazed at the really slim figure, he saw the bruise marks on his arms, and he had no idea what to think.

“Hi Dad.” The blond slowly greeted him, searching for any mal intent. The hand he was holding went cold and stiff the moment the second alpha entered the room.

“I do admit he’s pretty...” Thorin grunted and sat opposite them. “So what do you plan to do with him?”

Fili felt the hand shiver with fear, but when he gazed at the omega his face was blank and emotionless. “I’m planning to keep him.”

“Officially?” Thorin gasped annoyed.

“Yes.” Fili replied curtly.

Thorin gazed at the omega again, he saw what appealed to Fili. He saw the beautiful hair and deep dark eyes. He would love to have this omega as a bed warmer. But it was just an omega, add to that an omega with no family, from a very bad background.

“Pancakes?” Thorin grimaced seeing the food. “Get me some beef tartar.” He asked the maid.

“Yes Sir.” She nodded after placing two beautiful plates of pancakes in front of the alpha and omega.

“You haven’t asked for pancakes in years...” Thorin growled.

“I love cooking them.” Fili admitted. “But I can’t refuse my pregnant omega.”

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked slowly.

“Like nothing else.” Fili smiled and gazed at the omega, who looked back at him and blushed gently.

Thorin didn’t look happy at all. He held his eyes on the omega who was gazing at the fancy cutlery, and to his surprise he actually knew what to use.

Fili gazed surprised at the swift choice the omega made, but what stunned him was the elegant way the omega began eating, every bite clearly uplifting. His eyes would close gently, and in an extremely alluring way the fork would touch his lips gently.

Kili suddenly realised they were staring at him, so he lifted his head and gazed at the hunger and lust he saw in his alpha’s eyes, but then he looked at his father and saw the same reflection of lust in those eyes as well.

Fili gazed at Thorin menacingly, and only then Thorin realised he let his control slip. This omega was lust worthy, but not worth ruining his relation with his only child.

“Keep him home for a few more days... the smell of his heat is still lingering.” Thorin warned Fili.

“I know.” Fili nodded. “I’m not going endanger him in any way.”

Thorin just grunted and left them without saying goodbye.

“Sorry for my dad... he’s tactless and very direct.” The alpha gently apologised. “Come on I’ll show you around...” He noticed seeing the omega stopped eating.

After a tour of the huge house, Fili pulled him towards the cinema room, and played one of his favourite films. The omega blinked unsure how to act, but the warm safe arms were already open for him to snuggle in. So he did. He gave in and in the warmth of his alpha he finally rested a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili woke up alone and back in bed, completely unsure how he got there. He must have fallen asleep during the film, and his alpha must have carried him back. He went to the bathroom and after a quick shower he picked some clothes and waited. Soon a maid hesitantly walked in and placed a nice looking tray in front of him with some light food, fruit and orange juice. He quietly asked for some tea and the maid soon brought a tray with a tea set.

As he was finishing his breakfast a knock on the door made him stare in that direction. But it wasn’t his alpha, it was the doctor again.

“Good to see you eating.” Oin smiled seeing the boy eating breakfast. “How are you feeling today?”

“Pretty good.” The boy nodded.

“I have the test results, and apart from a few drugs you shouldn’t have in your blood, you’re healthy. And without a doubt pregnant.” Oin told him with a gentle smile. “According to my calculations on basis of the hormone levels, you just conceived and will give birth mid December.”

The boy nodded eagerly. “So everything is fine?”

“Text book fine.” Oin smiled at him. “You seemed a lot more relaxed, I told you, you would be treated well.”

“My alpha is very good to me...” Kili nodded eagerly.

“I actually helped him come in to the world...” Oin smiled and poured himself a cup of tea. “He’s always been a very kind alpha, we even tested his hormones a few times worried he was not showing typical symptoms of being an alpha. Not that being kind and not aggressive is a bad thing.” He added.

“Most alpha I’ve heard about were aggressive...” Kili noticed. “Probably because of the level of testosterone.”

“And the alpha prime hormone, it’s really difficult to control even with the alpha drugs.” Oin noticed slightly surprised. Few omegas had any education, or could even read. Only those from elite families got the basic education.

“Anyway, could you tell me more about your family, and why they sold you.” Oin asked gently.

Kili just shook his head. “I wasn’t sold, I was kidnapped.” He added grimly. “I don’t have much family, just my omega dad, we lived far beyond the outskirts in a peaceful settlement without alphas.”

“I see...” Oin carefully analysed the information. “Beyond the republic there is little law.”

“Within the republic there is even less law.” The omega noticed grimly.

“What do you mean?” Oin gazed at him curiously.

“My dad ran away from here to build a good life for both of us.” Kili told the kind man slowly.

“And who was your dad?” Oin asked.

“Nobody special.” Kili lied easily. “He was just a whore in one of the harems.”

“So how did he end up in the outskirts?” Oin asked slowly.

Kili gazed at him and finally decided to tell the truth. “It was hell in the harem. He would have to spread his legs to anyone who came and pointed him out... He was pregnant seven times, and each time the baby was killed in his womb. So when he found out he was carrying me, he did everything to get away. And he was lucky to meet the right person who helped him and smuggled him out.”

“But the omegas at the harems are infertile or on fertility treatments.” Oin noticed with wide eyes.

“Maybe now they are... but all those years ago they constantly kept the omegas at the first weeks of pregnancy and then aborted the children.” Kili told him slowly noticing he said a bit too much.

“So you have no idea who your father was?” Oin asked slowly.

“It could have been anyone visiting the harem. Dad was actually saying that he hoped I was the child of one of his regulars. Dad said he was nice for an alpha and treated him well. But he was taken by many men at the time of my conception so he can’t be sure.” Kili noticed grimly.

Oin looked down feeling sorry for this omega and his omega father. “Is there any medical information you can give me concerning genetic issues?”

Kili gasped annoyed that was the one question that could influence his well being in this place, but the safety of the child was important. “My father was born from a beta woman.” He finally whispered.

“So you have the beta gene?” Oin asked slowly thinking of the implication. “That’s pretty irregular for a beta woman to give birth to an omega.” He noticed slowly taking in the nervousness of the omega.

“I know...” Kili nodded ashamed feeling defective.

“I’m going to keep that between us for now.” The doctor assured him. “Later on the pregnancy we’ll do a DNA test and ultra sonogram to make sure it’s a boy. This family is really good, so no matter what the child will be, it will be accepted into the family.” He told him.

“Thank you.” Kili told him relieved.

\------

“So Fili when are we going to the cinema?” Tauriel called him and demanded to set a date.

“Maybe next weekend, I’m pretty busy right now.” Fili replied thinking of the time when he’ll be able to take his omega out of the house. Somehow going without his omega felt pointless. His friends would either have to accept the brunet or he would not accept them in his life any longer.

“Great I’ll book the cinema!” She replied with a smile.

“Book one more ticket.” Fili told her slowly.

“No...!” She inhaled. “You’re bringing a date?” She immediately asked with enthusiasm.

“Yes.” Fili easily replied. “I was actually thinking of calling you soon, I need some help with a shopping trip.”

“So who’s the lucky boy or girl?” She shot questions at him.

“You don’t know him yet.” Fili told her slowly.

“I can’t wait! What’s his name? Where did you meet? Did you two bond? Are you planning to bond officially?” She asked millions of questions.

“Next Wednesday?” Fili proposed lightly.

She just yelped annoyed at him. “Fine!” She hung up.

\-----

When Fili got home from work, he found the omega smiling and eating down a huge portion of pancakes.

“You really do love pancakes...” He smiled.

“Would you like some?” The omega proposed gently.

Fili nodded and just smiled when the brunet offered him a fork with a nice piece of pancake.

“Damn... you’re just so sweet...” Fili continued eating interchangeably with his omega.

“Next week we’re going shopping... a friend of mine offered to help. She’s really nice and she’s also expecting, so I hope you two will get along.” Fili told him.

“A beta?” The omega’s voice broke the silence.

“Yes, she married one of my cousins. It was quite a scandal, an alpha marrying a beta, but she’s from a good family so my family somehow chocked it down.” Fili told him with a smile.

“That means they are very tolerant. Most think betas should only marry betas. And that alphas should only breed omegas.” The omega slowly noticed.

“Anyway you’ll meet a few of my closest friends later on, we’re all going to the cinema together next weekend, and I hope you’ll feel comfortable.” Fili gently noticed.

“I’ve never been to the cinema.” The omega gently noticed. “Maybe you should leave me home so that I don’t embarrass you in front of your friends...”

“I’m not going to be ashamed of you...” Fili gently moved his dark hair from his face. “And I’m not planning to hide you in the house and pretend a child magically appeared in my life...”

The brunet gazed at him with a shy smile. “Are you sure you are an alpha? You’re just too good to be true!”

“I heard that many times before.” The blond admitted. “But my DNA tells no lies, I’m 100% alpha.”

“I keep wondering what our child might be...” The brunet admitted.

The blond just began laughing. “I don’t really care... as long as it’s healthy and you’re healthy.”

“Will you love an omega child?” Kili asked with tears in his eyes.

“Of course I will!” Fili laughed honestly.

“Most people think omegas are only good for fucking...” Kili noticed with tears.

“Idiots!” Fili noticed. “Omegas are nothing short of any other people, they just are build a bit differently. They deserve the same rights everyone else has.”

Kili clung to him with force and began crying. “I hate being an omega...” He confessed. “Ever since I found out I was so scared... scared of alphas raping me, scared of having children... you’re too good to be true.” He sobbed.

“Did your family love you less because you were born an omega?” Fili asked him slowly.

“My omega dad loved me.” Kili admitted.

“What about your alpha father?” Fili asked him gently.

“I have no idea who he was.” Kili grimaced.

Fili held him tightly trying to calm him down. “I’m sorry to hear that darling...”

When the omega finally calmed down Fili realised there was one little thing he missed.

“One thing darling... as much as I love calling you My Omega, Mine and everything in between those possessive words... I doubt your name was 589.” Fili noticed with smile. “What’s your name darling?”

Kili looked up to him and smiled hearing the warm question and seeing the smile and warmth on his alpha’s face. “My name is Kili.” But the reaction he got shocked him. At first his alpha’s eyes went wide and then he burst with wild laughter.

Kili sat there stunned not really understanding the reaction. He folded his legs unsure and ashamed.

“Don’t pout darling...” The blond hugged him and tickled him. “I just... I just...” He laughed gain and kissed him deeply. “That means we’re meant to be.” He noticed with a huge happy smile.

“What do you mean?” Kili finally asked.

“My name is Fili.” Fili told him gently.

“Kili and Fili?” Kili gasped taking in the rhyming names.

“Fate...” Fili smiled and brought him much closer feeling extremely happy.

“Karma.” Kili added and rested on his warm chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Oin gazed at the people at the table warily.

“So why have you called everyone here?” Nain asked slowly.

Gloin, gazed at his brother with a question in his eyes.

“I’m sure he’s not wasting our time.” Gandalf smoked his pipe calmly.

“So why have you called us?” Thorin grimaced annoyed.

“It concerns Fili’s omega.” Oin noticed slowly.

“What of that little whore...” Thorin gasped annoyed.

“I think he might be the grandson of Belladonna Baggins.” Oin told him slowly.

Gandalf looked at him agitated. “What of Bilbo?”

“No, idea.” Oin admitted.

“Who was Bilbo? And why does this beta concern you?” Thorin asked surprised.

“It’s an old story.” Gloin noticed slowly. “It was pretty big back in the day. Belladonna Baggins was fighting in court for her omega son to gain regular rights to inherit the Baggins fortune.”

“Oh that story...” Nain remembered. “She lost, didn’t she?”

“And she died in really mysterious circumstances and the fortune went to alpha Lotho Sackville-Baggins.” Gandalf added. “Later her son and only heir disappeared. So why do you think this omega is related to her?”

“We were talking about the pregnancy and about possible genetic implications for the child. And it slipped that his grandmother was a beta woman.” Oin told them. “And I checked, there were only three such cases in the last fifty years.”

“You talked about genetics with an omega?” Thorin was surprised.

“This is a pretty irregular omega, very smart and I have feeling he is in fact pretty well educated.” Oin noticed. “But that’s not the main reason I called you here.”

“So cut the chase!” Nain told him irritated.

“The blood tests.” Oin pointed a sheet. “While at the breeding facility the boy was give three doses of benzodiazepine a day. Meaning he was driven to the brink of insanity, just to maintain a placid demeanour.”

“So that’s how they force the omegas...” Gloin looked down sadly. “Benzodiazepine was deemed illegal for use over twenty years ago...”

“They refused him heat treatment, he was starved and beaten to submit.” Oin added.

“So basically you mean he’s a survivor.” Nain noticed. “A fighter.”

“His father was fighter too... The boy said his omega dad was a harem omega.” Oin began speaking really slowly. “And he ran away when he found out he was pregnant for the eighth time, and decided to fight for his child.”

“What do you mean eighth time? Harem omegas should be infertile...” Thorin noticed grimly.

“According to what I heard the omegas are in fact kept pregnant, and after a few weeks the pregnancy is aborted and later again the same cycle.” Oin added causing all the men look at him in shock.

“But that’s just...” Gloin noticed grimly.

“That’s not only illegal... after the seventh convention termination of an omega pregnancy is a crime... but also it’s simply humanely cruel...” Nain gasped with defeat.

“I knew strange things were going on... but this is worse than my worst nightmare.” Gandalf admitted.

“Do you honestly believe the story this boy sold you?” Thorin growled.

“It should be easy to prove.” Gandalf noticed. “And you have the authority to call a special control.” He pointed out.

“Indeed I do.” Thorin noticed slowly. “But if all this is just bullshit... you’re going to help me get rid of this sly omega.”

“Fine.” Gandalf grimaced. “I’ll personally take him in.”

“Won’t this be like supporting the Omega rights movement? Siding with the Delta Terrorists?” Dain pointed out worried.

“The scary part is that they might be in fact right.” Gandalf pointed out.

\-----

Thorin called in one of his commission officers and issued a warrant to control three harems and three breeding clinics. The warrant was simple, a group of doctors were to take blood samples from all omegas using the pretence of testing for HIV. Special commissioners would follow, and he personally would oversee one of the harem tests.

The Harem director was stunned that the representative of the government was supervising the test himself, but Thorin assured him it was for the good of the alphas using their facility. He personally made sure the blood was taken and later he personally supervised its delivery to Oin’s clinic. Soon Gandalf, Balin, Dain, Nain, Elrond and Beorn arrived with their samples.

“I’ll have the results tomorrow, let’s meet here at the conference room.” Oin told them slowly.

“I wonder what’s this all about.” Beorn gazed at Gandalf.

“Trust me, if the test proves what he heard... everything might change.” Gandalf added.

“That is if the parliament hears you out and applies this.” Elrond grimaced.

“If we make it public...” Gandalf smirked. “The parliament won’t have any choice but to change the law.”

\-----

The next day the group met again but at Oin’s clinic.

“So what’s all this about?” Elrond asked grimly.

“We heard a very sad stunning story, and Oin insisted we make sure it was just a story.” Gloin simplified.

“And the story proves to be true.” Oin informed them.

He began writing on a chart. Harem 1 – 40 omegas, 16 pregnant, 10 pregnant in the last six months. Harem 2 – 31 omegas, 8 pregnant, 7 pregnant in the last six months.  Harem 3 – 65 omegas, 34 pregnant, 19 pregnant in the last six months.

“These are all based on blood results.” Oin pointed out.

“What about the breeding facility?” Thorin gazed at him stunned.

“All the tested omegas had been given benzodiazepine regularly.” Oin pointed out. “I doubt most of those who took it for over three months will be able to function normally. The negative side effects of benzodiazepine... cognitive impairment, it’s highly addictive and can lead to psychosis.”

“So the boy told the truth.” Thorin summed up.

“And it basically means one of the foundations of our society is a lie. If these two institutions break the law to such a degree, it means were are not a people of law.” Beorn pointed out calmly.

“How are we going to play this?” Nain asked slowly.

Gandalf gazed around the room. “We start a revolution.” He told them firmly. “This cannot continue!”

“There is no such thing as a bloodless revolution!” Elrond countered him. “I understand your objection... but the omegas need protection, not letting out on the street where they will be kidnapped to illegal brothels. We have to create a mechanism to protect them!”

“You’re right.” Gloin noticed.

After a few hours of a very vivid discussion, they created a plan.

“Oin... Ask him about Bilbo, I’m ready to go to the outskirts to find him.” Gandalf told the old doctor.

“Why are you so focused on him?” Thorin noticed.

“Omega or not... I was his godfather, it was my duty to protect him and I failed.” Gandalf noticed sadly.

“I’ll ask the boy.” Oin promised.

\-----

Kili was happy. He felt so safe and so cherished. After the first uncertainties, first fears, it was just perfect. His alpha was fawning over him, spoiling him with food, treats and fun. Kili loved the feeling of his strong arms around him, giving safety and security. Fili was just perfect, not like a typical alpha, he was considerate, he was delicate, and something deep inside Kili told him this alpha was only his. The doctor came in daily and asked about his condition and about how he felt, even Fili’s dad Thorin was a bit nicer when they met again.

One day Oin asked the most surprising question ever. After the regular pregnancy questions, he suddenly asked. “Are you the son of Bilbo Baggins?”

Kili went pale and his shocked face spoke the truth.

“You have nothing to fear. Bilbo’s friends have been looking for him.” Oin told him gently.

“What friends?” Kili spat angrily.

“His godfather.” Oin told him gently.

“Where was he when his own family sold him into the harem to years of slavery and rape?” Kili spat with even more anger.

Suddenly Fili was at the door and he walked in ignoring the doctor and embraced the omega firmly.

“What’s wrong Darling?” The alpha asked with red furious eyes and held him tightly.

“A question I asked made him agitated... Why are you here Fili?” Oin asked slowly.

“I just felt I had to...” Fili looked at him puzzled.

“You felt his agitation?” Oin asked puzzled.

“But that’s impossible... isn’t it?” Kili asked slowly.

“No it’s not impossible. It’s just a thing of the past. The same as heats, knotting and many other things... Soul bonding was a rare event even in the past... but since both of you never took the control drugs... It seems you bonded fully.” Oin gazed at them tenderly.

“It’s as if you’re meant to be together.” Oin added after a moment.

“So what does that mean actually?” Fili asked the doctor slowly.

“From what I’ve read about it, it means you will know when your omega will be in danger, and the same your omega will feel your mood swings. If one of you tried to find another partner the other will immediately know... some bonded mates die when their partner dies. You might feel each other’s pain...” Oin clarified.

Fili gazed at Kili and within his heart he felt the truth. Kili was his, in every sense of the word. When he closed his eyes he could sense his heartbeat and his soul. As he gently put his hand on his stomach he was flooded with a wave of tender love to both omega and pup. Those were his emotions, but at the same time it felt as if he was the one carrying the pup.

“You’re just fucking perfect...” Fili brought him closer and kissed him deeply disregarding the doctor, and the omega immediately responded.

After a moment the doctor grunted to catch their attention, knowing that if he didn’t remind them about his presence they would go really far in showing their affection.

“Can we please come back on topic?” Oin asked Kili, as Kili snuggled into the alpha’s warm embrace.

“What topic?” Fili gazed at Oin.

“Gandalf tried to do his best... he search for him for a very long time and never gave up. So when it slipped that I met an omega with a beta female grandmother he began asking questions.” Oin clarified. “He wants to find him.”

“I’m not sure dad wants to be found.” Kili noticed grimly.

“Let him decide for himself.” Oin pointed out. “Gandalf is ready to travel to the outskirts to see him and just to talk to him. We’re actually on the verge of changing a few laws and it would really mean a lot to hear Bilbo’s story from his own lips.”

“I’m not sure you would get there...” Kili told him gently. “They kill strangers on first site, especially alphas.”

“You could take us there...” Oin told him. “And see your dad.”

“My Omega is not going to some filthy dangerous outskirts!” Fili’s alpha side came out, urging him to defend his pregnant omega.

“Actually I would be more worried about you over there...” Kili noticed slowly.

“So will you take a small party into the Delta Zone?” Oin asked.

“The Delta Zone?” Fili gulped and gazed at Kili.

“That’s the only safe area for omegas.” Oin pointed out easily.

“Yes. I will take you there, to meet him.” Kili finally decided.

“Will you come back with me?” Fili told him with tears in his eyes.

“Fee, we’re bonded forever. Of course I will come back with you.” Kili kissed him gently and reassuringly.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Fili’s friends was quite an event. Tauriel loved Kili at first sight, and with Fili's credit card in hand she stormed the shops. Kili with fascination gazed at her slightly protruding belly and curiously he gazed at his own wondering when his own would start showing. As the pile of bags was growing, and the friendship between Tauriel and Kili hit a new note. Fili never saw him so relaxed and so like himself, just like the Kili he knew thanks to their bond, but the Kili hidden from the world.

“Are you coming to the cinema with us?” Tauriel asked slowly.

“Fili?” Kili gazed at him unsure.

“We’re coming.” Fili easily decided.

“Just a warning, the twins are coming... and so is my brother.” Tauriel told him.

“Why is that a problem?”  Kili asked Fili.

“The twins hate me ... And Legolas... he’s annoying.” Fili did not elaborate, but Kili immediately caught the uneasy sexual undertone.

“Anyway I’ll see you both tomorrow night!” She kissed Kili’s cheek and got in her car.

\-----

The next day Kili had a huge headache, he had no idea what clothes to wear or how to behave. He liked Tauriel but there was something about Fili’s demeanour which put him on edge. Finally he decided to take Tauriel’s advice and he put on extremely tight fitting jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, and a soft blue jumper, he was wearing his alpha’s favourite colours and it made him feel safe.

“You’re just too cute!” His alpha immediately assured him with tender kisses. “Are you ready?” Kili just nodded and walked hand in hand to the car.

When they arrived Tauriel immediately called them. “This is Dain, my husband.” She introduced the alpha to her right.

“It’s a real pleasure...” The alpha took in the omega’s smell a bit puzzled but not in a lustful or aggressive way.

Soon a beautiful beta woman walked in with twin alpha brothers, and Kili shrank feeling their lustful glares, but Fili was holding his hand.

“So you finally forced an omega to your company?” Ro hissed seeing the slim brunet next to Fili.

Kili trembled feeling the anger in Fili but his alpha did not show any emotion on his face, their eyes met and a sudden spark of emotion flew between them. Kili just smiled and suddenly his confidence was up high, his alpha loved him. It didn’t matter what anyone said or did.

As the twins snapped they both just laughed it up, holding on tightly to one another. When Eowyn and Eomer showed up they were slightly surprised with the ease of Fili's behaviour with the twins snapping at him especially when in the obviously intimate relation with his young omega.

Soon the last person arrived accompanied by a body guard.

“Your dad still doesn’t trust you to come back home...” The twins changed target to Legolas.

“He’s still obsessed with the idea of me getting kidnapped.” The beautiful tall blond omega snapped back easily. His eyes ventured from the twins to Fili and then finally to the omega holding his hand. His eyes went cold and furious but only for a split second, long enough for Kili to notice.

“Don’t worry...” his alpha whispered sensing his agitation.

After the film, most of which Kili spent in Fili's lap clearly stating their relationship, the group went to a posh restaurant nearby.

“What do you feel like?” Fili asked his omega gently.

“You pick...” Kili decided quickly. “But nothing vegetarian or vegan.” He added. He kept feeling the blond omega’s eyes on him and it made him nervous. Fili continued to hold him assuring him physically of his love and support.

“So where did you two meet?” Dan asked suddenly.

“Why do you ask?” Fili replied slowly.

“I’m just curious where you find people so desperate to actually sell their omega to you.” One of the twins attacked.

Fili just inhaled and barely kept in his emotions, but Kili was the one who decided to act.

“Obviously not the same place where you find people to fuck.” Kili easily spat back surprising everyone at the table.

“Oh pardon him, not that you two ever do get anyone willing to fuck.” Fili easily nailed them.

The group gazed from omega to alpha, Fili was never one to snap back, he was the calmest alpha out there, that was mainly why the twins always made fun of him. But here his slim frail looking omega had a witty tongue and Fili in his presence changed as well.

“Kili why don’t we chat for a bit!” Tauriel pulled the witty omega along for a stroll to cool the steaming atmosphere down.

“Don’t mind them...” She whispered to him. “It’s just a game everyone plays...”

When they came back a few minutes later Legolas had taken Kili’s seat and obviously he was trying to flirt with Fili. Kili’s eyes went even darker, but when Fili looked up to face him, Kili saw the smile and felt the true emotions in his alpha. There was no doubt his alpha was his alpha, so pretending to be calm he walked slowly straight to Fili and unfazed sat in his welcoming lap.

Legolas stared at him furiously, but his fury rose when Fili’s arm wrapped securely around Kili’s middle, sheltering him for everyone.

“So do you always try to touch what’s not yours?” Kili asked Legolas seriously.

“Are you always this obsessed?” Ro snapped back.

“You have no idea... He’s mine.” Kili just smiled and snuggled into Fili’s warm embrace.

“I have to admit it dear cousin, you’re the only alpha who managed to find an omega with character...” Dain noticed with a kind smile.

“So how far along are you?” Eowyn asked with a gentle smile.

“A few weeks.” Fili admitted with a wide smile.

“Congratulations!” Eomer, the calm huge alpha, added with a smile.

“No wonder he’s so confident...” Legolas hissed but his face showed extreme irritation.

“Pregnancies end and then a new omega will show up...” Ro added with spite.

Fili just laughed at that, and hugged Kili tighter feeling his omega shiver. “Contrary to you... I’m rather happy with my choice.”

“That is if he survives the birth...” Dan added slowly.

Kili gazed at him with pain, and held onto Fili even tighter. The idea itself made him cringe in fear and pain, but immediately he felt the same reaction in Fili. Their special connection shared their agitation and made them feel each other’s feelings. Fili soon realised that if anything happened to Kili, he would simply die. Their eyes focused on each other, and soon both gently smiled.

“Come what may.” Fili told him slowly, and Kili just nodded at him.

“Whatever happens we’re going down together.” Kili held on tightly.

 “You’re so cute together.” Dain noticed.

“Do you mind if I simply divide your friends into those I tolerate and those I irritate?” Kili suddenly asked.

“Hey, it’s not like I invited them.” Fili grimaced. “You can do anything you want...” Fili gently kissed him. “And I’ll always have your back.”

“Just great...” Ro hissed with spite.

Kili just smiled and did the last thing everyone was expecting, he leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Fili’s mouth with confidence. He loved the way the alpha always reacted to him, kissing him deeply back and holding him tightly. Fili did not disappoint with his vivid reaction, and soon they were practically making out in front of the group.

When they broke off hearing a polite grunt from Dain, Kili’s eyes dared Fili to look into Legolas’s and the twin’s direction. Fili gazed at them and chocked down a laughter attack. All three were gazing at them with huge lust, and he understood Kili’s crazy stunt. With that simple show of affection Kili showed them their place. Legolas wanted to be in his place, and the twins... the obviously desired the brunet.

“Let’s go home...” Fili noticed and with a smile he lifted the brunet with ease and carried him out.

Arwen gazed at her brothers and smiled at them. “First time someone made you both speechless.” She hissed with satisfaction.

“I’ll drink to that! For Fili and Kili!” Eomer laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you’re basically planning to take my heir, his pregnant omega and drive to the wild outskirts?” Thorin looked at Gandalf firmly.

“Elrond wants to come as well. So do Beorn and Oin.” Gandalf dismissed the worry in Thorin.

“As much as I understand we need to act, and you want to find the omega’s father... I will not let my heir and his pup be put in danger.” Thorin growled.

“The alphas coming will be in more danger than the omega... He’s going home to his settlement... we might have a problem coming back.” Gandalf added bitterly.

“I will let them take part only if I personally supervise this... and I’m planning to take Dwalin and Bofur with me.” Thorin growled.

Gandalf hid a satisfied smirk, and nodded pretending to think about it. “If that is your wish. Your authority as head of the council will give more meaning to our trip there.”

“I’ll go, but remember I’m against this.” Thorin hissed at him. “And I won’t let you make promises you cannot keep, especially to terrorist like the Delta.”

“That’s obvious.” Gandalf pretended that he agreed with him.

\------

When they began preparing the trip Kili stunned the alphas with a strange demand.

“If you want to be greeted at the settlement you have to bring an offering.” Kili pointed out.

“What kind of an offering?” Thorin growled impatiently.

“Things for kids, toys, books... and generally clothes and shoes.” Kili told them. “Those are the things hard to come by there.”

“Are you begging to go shopping?” Fili asked kissing him gently.

“Will you ever stop that repulsively sweet acting?” Thorin growled at them puzzled with the deep connection they shared, the evidently romantic and sexual connection.

“Let’s go shopping.” Kili agreed ignoring Thorin’s words.

When they got all the things Kili could think about Thorin urged them to pack everything into the car.

“We’re leaving at dawn.” He told them firmly.

“Great...” Fili pulled his omega towards their bedroom sealing his lips with tender kisses and lifting him with ease.

“How the hell will I be able to handle them?” Thorin hissed at himself irritated he got yet another hard on seeing them make out in public.

\-----

The group met early in the morning and began their journey. It took two days to get to the borders of the republic. Their two government cars caught a lot of attention. Crossing the border would pose a problem if not for the presence of Thorin. His firm positions, his political connections finally opened the gates, and they drove off.

The first towns they drove by made Thorin gasp. He had never seen such poverty and such poor living conditions. The people there suffered a lot and he had no idea how to deal with the idea that their system wasn’t working. Later they drove into Fangorn Forest, the base for the Delta Terrorists.

“I think it’s better if I take the wheel.” Kili suddenly noticed.

“You can drive?” Fili asked surprised.

“Of course I can drive...” Kili replied as if talking to a child.

Dwalin gave him the wheel with a low grunt and when they explained the reason for the stop the other car obediently followed them into the forest.

Kili drove with confidence, he knew the way home. He knew the forest very well, and the feeling that he was coming home was filling him with joy. Joy immediately shared by Fili, despite the feeling of worry in the alpha.

“This Forest is unlike any forest I have ever seen.” Dwalin noticed gazing out of the car window.

“It’s the only forest I know.” Kili replied with ease and continued driving on.

“How long are we going to drive?” Fili suddenly asked.

“Just around one more hour.” Kili noticed gazing at their location and marks no one but himself could read.

Then suddenly he stopped the car.

“Get out.” He told them. “But let me do the talking.” Kili added before getting out.

Ahead of them in the middle of the road was a person on a dirt bike. He was wearing a helmet, but Kili knew who it was. The biker did not get off but he did a strange hand signal.

Kili signalled back with ease. Everyone watched as the two exchanged signals and the way the biker was signing meant he was furious. His hands were waving angrily and obviously he was irritated. Finally he turned on the bike and drove away.

“What now?” Dwalin gazed at the disappearing biker.

“Now we wait.” Kili told them and got some food out of the car.

\------

Kili gazed at his alpha with a huge smirk, as the others began making some food, he grabbed his alpha’s hand and pulled him into the forest.

“What are you planning?” Fili gazed at Kili, but his omega’s emotions already told him what the brunet wanted. The last two days of travelling made him needy. Being in the group’s presence meant little sex, and Kili was dying to get what he needed. It was funny how with every passing day his sexual needs were growing, but fortunately Fili was always there to fulfil any need Kili expressed. As the brunet with a sly smile pulled down his trousers and smiled at the alpha, Fili did not disappoint to press him against the tree and fuck him senselessly. Just like Kili loved to be fucked.

\-----

“Ori what’s gotten into you?” Sigrid asked the suddenly extremely pale boy. They were on the lookout gazing above the forest, keeping a watch on the group of strangers in the cars.

Ori refused to give her the scope, his lips trembling and his keen eyes taking in the strange sight. Kili, his best friend was being violated by an alpha. But it wasn’t what Ori had imagined it to look like. Kili was the one to pull down his trousers... and as the blond was pounding into him, the brunet had a huge smile on his face. Ori felt himself get wet seeing the crazy way his friend was reacting, as if what the blond was doing was driving him insane. But in a very positive lustful way. Kili’s face was flushed, his eyes were closed and his lips were moving, and Ori had no doubt he wasn’t protesting. But what made him feel hot was the tender way the blond held him and kissed him as they were calming down.

Then one thing stunned him, they were connected for a longer time before the blond gently put him down, still kissing him tenderly. His mind was working at full speed, but the only conclusion was improbably, no alpha could knot any more, not after the drugs were invented.

Then he noticed the couple go back to the group gently holding hands, and he noticed Nori arrive on his bike in the distance.

\-----

When the bike stopped at the same distance as before, Kili signed to the biker.

“We can follow.” Kili told them and jumped into the car.

“Do you think they actually have rooms there?” Bofur grimaced to Gandalf. “If they continue fucking like rabbits I’ll go crazy because of the smell.”

“You’ll have to get used to it... it’s how things used to work. The hormones drove the alphas to claim the omegas many times a day during the later months of pregnancy. It relaxes the omega and strengthens the baby.” Oin explained.

“Why did that stop?” Bofur noticed surprised as they drove behind the other car.

“It’s one of the things lost after the heat and alpha drugs were invented.” Elrond gazed outside.

“And it makes us all wonder what else was lost and what else the drugs really influenced.” Gandalf added.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin was stunned when they saw the settlement. It looked a bit better than the first settlements they saw, but it was far from standards at the republic. The gate was closed, and a few people were waiting for them at the entrance.

Kili stopped the car and they go out.

“You stay at the car... I should talk with the first.” Kili made the call.

“Kee!” Fili scolded him.

“As the head of the council I’m coming with you.” Thorin made the decision thinking about his grandchild in the boy’s womb.

Kili nodded and slowly the two of them walked up to the beta Bard.

“It’s good to see you in good health.” Bard gazed at the boy. “Council Member Durin.” He bowed his head. “What do we owe the pleasure to?”

“We’re here to talk with this boy’s father.” Thorin told him curtly.

“You certainly brought a bit group of alphas to a peaceful omega settlement.” Bard gazed at the group critically.

“Bard, they really need to talk to Bilbo, but not only to him. They want to change the laws...” Kili began talking.

“You will only be let in, if you swear no alpha will attack any omega in our premises. If you mean us harm, you will regret coming here.” Bard threatened.

“We did not come here with an army to attack you.” Thorin grunted. “We came to talk.”

“Fine.” Bard nodded. “But be warned.” He added and motioned his son to open the door.

Gandalf slowly walked up to the beta. “It’s nice to see you again Bard the Bowman.” He used his full title.

“Mithrandir.” Bard bowed politely. “I’m surprised you found your way to us.”

“Life is full of surprises.” Gandalf agreed.

They walked in slowly feeling the eyes of the people gathered at the entrance to the forest town. Many people disappeared when they sensed the alphas, obviously hiding. The betas stood unmoved.

“Kili?” A soft voice called out and Kili darted in that direction.

“Dad!” He held the blond omega tightly with a lot of emotion. Bilbo had tears in his eyes holding his only child.

“I was so worried I would never see you again!” Bilbo sobbed holding on to Kili.

“I thought the same thing.” Gandalf told him.

“Gandalf?” Bilbo’s voice reached a peak, and soon he was holding the old alpha in a tight embrace. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s been way too long...” Gandalf held the omega closely.

“Dad I would like you to meet my alpha...” Kili used his chance to drag Fili towards Bilbo.

“Your alpha?” Bilbo voice was cold as ice.

“My alpha Fili.” Kili repeated.

Bilbo gazed at the blond alpha critically, he saw strength, but he also saw control. Feeling the scrutiny of the omega Fili held onto Kili tightly.

“You’re carrying...” Bilbo inhaled deeply in a hurt voice.

“That’s how life works.” Kili noticed grimly.

“I hoped the bad sides of life would spare you.” Bilbo had tears again in his eyes.

“I’m happy.” Kili told him. “This is a reason for happiness.” He pulled his father’s hands towards his belly. Bilbo gazed at the alpha and slowly touched his grandchild hidden in Kili’s womb.

“This calls for a good cup of tea.” Bilbo decided but there were no happy sparks in his eyes and sudden worry in his omega hit Fili like a freight train. Fili held on tightly to his slumping arms, and tried to project as much security, love and strength as he could. But he could feel the pain and disappointment in his mate.

“We’ll join you later.” Gandalf told them and he walked towards Bard.

“I would like to talk to those in charge here...” He told the beta slowly.

“It doesn’t work like that here.” Bard told him calmly.

“So how does it work?” Thorin asked slowly.

“It’s a free-form.” Bard shrugged. “But I bet you would like to talk to Radagast.”

“Radagast?” Gandalf was surprised. “Show me to him immediately!”

“The famous bio-chemist?” Elrond looked surprised.

“Later I’ll call in our council.” Bard added.

“So what role do you play?” Thorin asked surprised.

“I’m just the executive here.” Bard winked and showed them to a not so shabby looking laboratory.

Gandalf packed in and immediately a loud. “Gandalf you scared the death out of me!” And a burly looking old beta walked out to greet him. “What in Mahal’s name are you doing here?”

“I came looking for a friend, and stumbled onto other friends by accident.” Gandalf told with a light smile.

“Come you must see what I’m working on.” Radagast pulled him inside and the group followed curiously. “After all the failed trials on the omega and alpha treatments, and the negative recommendation, I decided to search into the field of herbal treatments for omegas without the negative side effects of the synthetic treatment.”

“What failed trials?” Elrond noticed in a serious voice.

“What negative recommendation?” Thorin added grimly.

Radagast turned around stunned. “The synthetic drugs hold a lot of side effects, the Medical Examination Board and the National Drug Federation both gave negative recommendation for usage over fifty years ago. The tests my institute conducted proved the huge risks of using the drugs.”

“Why weren’t the drugs forbidden?” Oin noticed.

“There was no alternative, so the Government Council lead by Senator Smaug decided to approve the treatments anyway.” Radagast clarified. “Smaug pushed the approval, and later he forbade any further tests and stopped all the trials and new tests.”

“So you packed and found a place where you could work?” Gandalf summed up.

“You know me... no one will tell me what I can or can’t do.” Radagast smiled.

“Smaug?” Thorin mused for a moment. “Wasn’t he later the CEO of Golden Pharmaceuticals? The main supplier of the treatments.”

“One and the same.” Gandalf nodded. “So how has your new research been going?” Gandalf gazed around the lab curiously.

“Slow at first.” Radagast admitted. “That was until someone suggested we test the local herbs, and then when some good minds joined me here... well we developed a first version. We just finished the last trial, and the herbal tea for omegas works great for heats, but without most of the side effect the synthetic drugs holds.”

“We’d loved to see both the old reports and your results.” Elrond told him seriously.

“I have everything here!” Radagast smiled and pointed to the computer


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo gazed at his son and his alpha with mixed feelings. He felt uncomfortable having an alpha in his home.

“So tell me how you two met and how did this come about...” He grimaced and gazed at the alpha.

So Kili told him everything, about he got captured, about the breeding facility, and about his second heat.

“So basically you went there to get a baby?” Bilbo gazed at Fili critically.

“When it all happened... I just had to take him with me... I became obsessed with the idea that some harm might come to him there...” Fili replied slowly. “He’s really important to me.” He tried to sound convincing.

“Whatever.” Bilbo grimaced critically.

A knock on the door startled them. “Bilbo, Bard is calling in the council.”  Pearl walked in.

“Kili?” She gasped with a huge smile.

“Hi Pearl!” He reached out to her, and hugged her.

“I’m so happy to see you!” She hugged him back tightly.

“I’m going to go to the meeting.” Bilbo told them slowly. “Pearl start making dinner I believe we have a lot of guests coming over for dinner.” He grimaced.

“Yes Uncle.” She nodded.

Kili and Fili walked behind him, taking in the uproar in the town. Soon they entered a type of amphitheatre, a few people were sitting on chairs in the middle and a huge group of people was on the audience. Kili and Fili sat on the bottom row and Bilbo took one of the chairs.

When Gandalf arrived with the guests, Thorin Durin, Elrond Rivendell, and Gandalf also got chairs, while the others sat behind them.

Soon a beautiful woman walked in. “Galadriel?” Gandalf gasped.

“Good to see you old friend.” The female alpha nodded to him.

“A female alpha?” Fili whispered to Kili.

“The last of her kind.” Kili nodded.

Radagast took another chair, but one chair was left empty.

“We may begin.” Galadriel nodded at Bard who as Executive took the role of proceeding the meeting.

“Dear friends and family, we have met today to hear out our unexpected guests. It had never been precedent that alphas entered our home. Council Head Thorin Durin has promised his group means us no harm, and I can assure any of you sitting here, if he was lying he will pay for it.” Bard spoke confidently, and a low murmured followed his words.

“Why are they here?” A voice from the back asked.

“They are here to talk to omegas because they plan to rectify the Republic laws.” Bard told them. “At least that’s their promise.” He added.

“Screw the Republic!” A loud voice interrupted them and a spiteful red head walked down the stairs. He confidently walked to the last chair but he didn’t sit down. “What do we care about the Republic? We have a great life here! Without slavery, without rape and mind mumbling drugs!”

The crowd began whispering obviously thinking the same as the spiteful omega.

“As much as I appreciate your input Nori, please sit down.” Galadriel’s voice broke the whispers and the omega immediately sat down. “I will give you voice later on.” She assured him calmly.

“After this meeting, tomorrow we will arrange a safe environment for any omega who wants to share his story with the council representatives who came here.” Bard continued calmly used to Nori’s antics.

“Do you trust the alphas?” A voice yelled out.

“No, I don’t. I trust in our people and my soldiers.” Bard added, gaining an applause from the crowd. “Their stay here will be supervised.” He added.

“Thank you Bard.” Galadriel told him. She gazed at Thorin and said. “Thorin Durin, will you please personally explain to me and everyone here, why you came here?”

Thorin stood up and gazed around, it didn’t seem much different than meeting in the council or parliament so he just began speaking. “We have arrived here after some very disturbing news about the functioning of the Republic. As much as some of you might hate the Republic for us it’s home, and we want to make our home perfect. The way things have been the last century has been worrying, but the real downfall seems to be introducing the omega and alpha drugs. Elrond Rivendell, current head of Medical Supervision Board, is here to investigate the way the drugs influence our people, and after a conversation with Radagast, we are sure we came to the right place to get the answers we seek. I assure you, we mean you no harm. And no alpha from our group will assault of hurt any omega during our stay.”

“Why do you want to talk with the omegas?” Nori asked slowly gazing at him with spite.

“Our world has always been based upon a balance between alphas and omegas, and one cannot exist without the other. The Republic has been organised too much to meet the needs of alphas, disregarding the omegas, and it pains me to say, but our laws are flawed. We have come to the conclusion that we are not a people of law. The last weeks we have been gathering proof for the crimes done to the omegas, and we plan to change the Republic Laws. Beorn will you please explain?” He gazed at the huge calm alpha.

“After the startling evidence about the crimes done, I have began work with a group of parliamentary lawyers, to create a new Act, an Act directed to protect the omegas. It is evident the licensed intuitions of harem and breeding facility have been breaking multiple laws, but it is not enough to just destroy these intuitions. We do not want to let the omegas suffer anymore, and letting them on the streets without proper care and protection, will create opportunities for even worse groups who run illegal brothels and slave markets.” Beorn spoke in a solid calm voice.

“So what’s your goal?” Bilbo asked slowly. Immediately he felt Thorin eyes on him and for a split second their eyes met, and Bilbo felt he made a mistake for catching the attention of this particular alpha.

“We want to emancipate the omegas. We want to give them rights and laws.” Beorn spoke in a firm voice. “We came here to talk to omegas, to seek what laws and rights will meet their needs and give them safety.”

There was an uproar in the crowd and the people there began whispering.

“Well, well... so you just think that will be enough?” Nori hissed suddenly. “You come here speak of promises and laws... but how far will you go in opposing your own people? The Harems would not exist if your people did not use them! The Breeding facilities would not exist if your people did not use them! Slaves would not been sold if your people did not buy them!” He spoke in a rich charismatic voice. “Brothels would not exist if people didn’t pay for using them!”

“As much as I appreciate your input Nori, Bilbo here represents all the omegas in our town.” Aragorn noticed calmly.

Nori pouted and shut up for a moment.

“Starting tomorrow any omega may tell his story to the Republic Council representatives.” Bard added calmly. “After today’s meeting I will make a list for tomorrow, so please just come to me.”

“Will they have time for us all?” A voice called out.

“We will not leave before hearing out the testimonies of any omega willing to talk to us. The meetings will be voice recorded to serve as evident for the council.” Beorn added calmly.

The crowd began whispering.

“If there are any more questions, we will gladly answer.” Thorin called out.

“If not you will have the chance to ask during our next meeting or personally during the interviews.” Bard assured the crowd, but no more questions were asked.

“Why is that alpha enslaving one of our omegas?” A voice broke the silence.

“You mean these two?” Gandalf asked and pointed at Fili and Kili, sitting a bit at the back and holding hands. “They are the perfect example of what relations between omegas and alphas should be. Fili is not enslaving Kili, they have bonded.” He explained.

“But that’s not possible!” Nori hissed.

“But in fact it is possible. Provided that both parties never took the drugs!” Radagast told them.

“That is the case, Fili has never been given the alpha drug due to his calm and composed character, and Kili, being raised here has never taken the synthetic omega drug.” Gandalf explained.

“How is that possible? Alphas and omegas have to take the drug by law!” Someone cried out.

“Fili has never been given the drug because his hormone tests have always been balanced. As Head of the Medical Institute I made such a decision.” Oin stood up and explained.

“So you finally realized the alpha drug also has side effects?” Radagast asked slowly.

“I was worried with the effects, so I decided to observe him carefully, and over the years he proved to be extremely calm, even more calm than the alphas on the drug.” Oin noticed.

“So what you are in fact implying is that the drug makes the alphas more aggressive?” Someone noticed.

“I simply decided that if he doesn’t need the drug we shouldn’t give it to him. I’ve been conducting detailed tests over the years.” Oin told them. “And he’s been perfectly stable without the drugs.”

“Just one question…” Nori hissed. “Has he or hasn’t he used the harems?”

Oin cringed. “He has avoided them.”

“So where and when did he met Kili?” Nori drilled the topic.

“He bought him from a breeding facility saving him from the fate of being sold to a brothel.” Thorin told him firmly.

“So in fact Kili is his possession?” Nori spat at him.

“As much as Fili belongs to him as well.” Thorin grunted.

“By bonding, I didn’t mean legal bonding in the sense used now. I meant in the sense from centuries ago, soul bonding.” Gandalf clarified.

“But that’s just a legend!” Someone yelled.

Galadriel gazed at the couple curiously. “Most people never believed in those legends, but old scripts give examples of such bonding.”

Everyone gazed at the couple, some omegas still had faces showing doubt or contempt but no one dared add more.

“Let us recess for the night. Please come to me to sign up for the interview list.” Bard called out.

 “Will you handle the accommodation issue?” Aragorn asked Bilbo.

“Do I have a choice?” Bilbo said grimly and lead the group to his house. “Follow me.” Bilbo told their guests.

“How will we all fit?” Bofur grimaced.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Gandalf noticed entering the house on the hill side under a huge tree.

“I set the main dining room table.” Pearl called from inside.

“Vinca give Pip to Kili and help your sister.” Bilbo instructed.

“Who?” Kili was handed a baby omega boy. He held the child carefully too scared to do anything.

“Pippin Paladin?” Gandalf gazed at the child.

“You always knew more then you should.” Bilbo growled at the old alpha.

“And you keep trying to fix the world.” Gandalf smiled.

“The world is too broken to be fixed… I’m just trying to save my family.” Bilbo told him firmly.

“Please come into the dining room.” Bilbo guided them deeper into the house. The dining room was a big cosy room with a roof light.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Elrond told the omega with a kind smile.

“Since my son invited you, I have no other choice.” Bilbo replied quickly. “But you are most welcome.”

After a very silent dinner, the girls showed the guests to the rooms they had, and Kili with relief gave the baby back to Bilbo.

“Your room is just like you left it!” Bilbo smiled at his boy. “I assume your alpha is coming with you?” He added more grimly.

“Yes, dad.” Kili nodded.

“Fine.” Bilbo hissed and walked away with the sleeping baby.

“Come my Alpha.” Kili grabbed Fili’s hand and guided him into the house.

“So this whole place is underground?” Fili asked surprised.

“Most houses here are build like this.” Kili just smiled opening his room. It was exactly as he left it. His bow in the corner, his knives on the desk. His books and bed. His wardrobe and everything else in place and spotless clean.

“Very cozy…” Fili gently kissed him and closed the door behind them, only to press a deep soft kiss onto Kili’s lips.

“I can’t believe I’m home…” Kili noticed slowly.

They snuggled gently on the bed, just content to hold each other and to be together.

“I was so worried….” Fili held him tightly.

“I was more worried about Nori sending in his gang and killing you all on the spot.” Kili admitted.

“Who is he?” Fili asked worried.

“He leads the Delta.” Kili told him.

“The Terrorists?” Fili was startled.

“That’s what the Republic calls them… mostly they fight for omega rights…” Kili told him slowly. “Nori… he has a very long and bad story… and he’s difficult to see reason.”

“So he’s basically on a crusade for revenge?” Fili added sadly.

“More or less.” Kili admitted.

“I never thought I would meet a female alpha.” Fili told him musing about the beautiful woman.

“She might not look like it, but she’s pretty old. She came here a long time ago seeking refuge from the Republic… I heard many theories but I’m not sure what’s the truth. Bard told me once she decided not have children, but someone else told me she lost her children.” Kili explained. “Basically she’s the last person with the female alpha gene.”

“Do you think the Delta with cooperate?” Fili asked him taking in all the information.

“I have no idea.” Kili replied slowly. “The same as I have no idea how many omegas will decide to talk.”

“Will you come with me tomorrow? I want to take part in it all…” Fili pleaded gently.

“I’m going wherever you are going…” Kili snuggled into his strong warm arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo put the baby to sleep in the girl’s room, and wished them a good night. The events of the day shook him to the core. His beloved child came back, safe but with an alpha. The topic of omega rights came back, and now he had to face the one person he didn’t expect to meet ever again. One of the alphas that used him while in the harem.

Dealing with the past was a huge burden for Bilbo. His family betrayed him, he was sold, he was turned into a drugged lifeless slave. And he was given to anyone who came. He lost the children planted in his womb, and he mourned each and every one of them. He had to deal with hardships, running away during his pregnancy with Kili and fighting for a decent life for both of them. And now life made a full circle. He had to face an alpha who used his body, and he had to stay sane for the good of the kids he was taking care of.

He poured himself a glass of home-made wine and he sat in his favourite chair in his office. Safely surrounded by his books, maps and children drawings. He gazed at those made by Kili, and those made by countless other kids who passed his home trying to find a safe place in the world.

“Would you mind some company?” A voice broke his thoughts, he didn’t need to look at the door to know who was standing there.

“You may come in.” Bilbo noticed slowly. “We might as well have it over with.”

Thorin sat on a chair opposite him and gazed at him questioningly. “Can you tell me what really happened to you?”

“You want to start the interview a day early?” Bilbo noticed slowly.

“This is not an official interview.” Thorin noticed. “This is just a conversation between two people who used to know each other.”

“Well versed, but not accurate. We did not really know each other.” Bilbo grimaced. “I can’t hide I’m not really comfortable with your presence here. Some doors should remain closed forever.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Thorin told him in a gentle tone. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you today, before the official interviews.”

“What Nori said was right…” Bilbo mused drinking his wine. “Those places would not exists if alphas did not use them. We can deliberate whether it’s a necessity for them or just using an opportunity, but the fact is omegas are forcefully drugged and forced to submit. As much as the drugs dull the senses, as much as they make everything dull… they do not take the conscious mind and thoughts. I would rather be in a coma or put to sleep, than to remember every face of every alpha who used my body.”

“There is nothing I can say which can amend your pain, or take your memories away.” Thorin noticed slowly. “But for as much as its worth, I’m sorry.”

“As much as I appreciate… It’s a bit too late…” Bilbo inhaled deeply and gazed at him with tears. “As much as I try to push it all out of my head, as much as I try not to remember… it’s always there at the back of my mind. The numbing fear, the terror and the pain.”

“I think it was easier not to think about omegas as people.” Thorin grimaced. “We live in a lifestyle where omegas are just…”

“Fuckable whores…” Bilbo supplemented.

“Unimportant. They come and go, we used them and we forget them.” Thorin added. “It’s actually pretty funny but my bonded omega wasn’t unimportant to me… when he died at childbirth I mourned him.”

“As much as I’m sorry for your loss, I can’t forget what you personally did to me.” Bilbo growled.

“I remembered you.” Thorin admitted. “All those years ago… you reminded me of him…”

“What good is that to me?” Bilbo hissed.

“I wanted to buy you out… but they refused to tell me what happened to you. You just disappeared.” Thorin told him gently.

Bilbo gazed at him firmly adding all the facts and drawing his own conclusions. “Thank you for telling me that, but for me there is little difference between being fucked by many and being enslaved to one.” He walked out feeling as if he lost something important in his life.

\------

The next day Bilbo got up to the smell of pancakes in the whole house. When he arrived to the kitchen, Kili was sitting at the kitchen table, and his alpha Fili was running around the kitchen frying pancakes.

“Good morning.” Bilbo greeted them politely.

“Good morning, I hope you don’t mind me using the kitchen, but Kili was hungry.” Fili explained calmly. “Would you like some?”

“With pleasure. I love pancakes.” Bilbo admitted. “So you know how to cook?”

“I’ve had a lot of practice recently… Kili’s pretty demanding… and there is little I can refuse him…” Fili gently smiled gazing at Kili. “He’s been on a pancake frenzy the last weeks…”

“I used to eat pancakes when carrying him… so it’s probably my fault. I just kept wanting more and more.” Bilbo laughed.

“Enjoy!” Fili smiled and put a plate in front of the older omega.

Soon more and more people showed up, and Fili just took over making breakfast.

“Pancakes again?” Thorin just growled seeing the dish yet again. “I think I’m also becoming addicted.” A smile soothed his face, Bilbo just stared at how much the alpha was handsome.

“So what’s the day plan?” The huge calm alpha Dwalin asked his boss.

“Interviews.” Thorin reminded him.

“Do you mind if I focus on working with Radagast?” Oin noticed. “We need to compare all the results. I have some files I need to show him.”

“Not at all, it’s not like we all need to be in one place.” Thorin told him.

“I was actually thinking of setting up two interview groups, if we get a huge list from the Executive.” Elrond noticed.

“That’s pretty logical.” Gandalf told them gobbling down his pancakes.

“Girls will you handle Pip for the day?” Bilbo asked the two beta girls.

“I was curious how did they land in your care?” Gandalf asked again.

Bilbo just inhaled and gazed at him, but Vinca took the explaining from him.

“We made the decision.” Vinca told him. “When mom gave birth to a male omega, we didn’t want him to be raised in slavery in the Republic, so we decided to travel to Bilbo.”

“Our family has always been close nit.” Bilbo added.

“So Pip was the fourth case of a beta woman giving birth to an omega?” Oin noticed.

“All the cases happened in our family.” Pearl added slipping a bit too much information.

“So potentially we might get a beta girl who could have such a characteristic?” Fili answered with a huge smile.

“The same as we both might have such an event in our life.” Pearl added.

“Do you mind if we actually do some blood tests on your family members here?” Oin noticed. “That’s a very curious genetic possibility.”

“Not at all.” Bilbo agreed knowing these result might be very important for their family.

“You won’t mind a little girl?”  Kili asked Fili worried a bit.

“I’ve always wanted a little girl…” Fili smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him gently. “I’m delighted with such a possibility.”

“What if…” Kili put his hands on his belly.

“We’ll simply try again.” Fili laughed happily.

“Are these two always like this?” Pearl whispered to the loud joyful alpha Bofur as he was helping her clean up the table.

“They can be even worse…” Bofur whispered back to her. “Turtle Dove love…”

“They are just so sweet…” Pearl smiled.

“Too sweet to bear…” Bofur nodded.

\-----

Bard set them up in one of the council buildings giving them two rooms. They were surprised to hear that Bilbo would supervise one of the interview room, and the second would be supervised by Nori. They quickly divided the group and began hearing out omegas.

Thorin gazed at Bilbo sitting to his right, not really indicating they knew each other from before. Gandalf was the one leading the interviews, while Dwalin was responsible for the recording.

After half a day Thorin wanted to kill himself. The stories were so sad and so depressing. So much pain caused to so delicate creatures who should be cherished and protected. Omegas should be protected, and not enslaved, raped and tortured. They heard stories from omegas from harems, omegas from breeding facilities, omegas who ran away from private owners. They even met two very high born omegas sold in the Omega Halls, who were abused by their high born alphas so much they decided to flee. All the stories has the same undertone, huge pain. He knew they would hear difficult facts, but he was stunned with the scale of the abuse.

In the second room Kili was crying in Fili’s arms, so much that Elrond decided to send them away. Both young men weren’t ready to hear out the stories, and it was evident Kili was too fragile to hear it. Elrond together with Nori and Bofur listened to all the interviews patiently,  Bofur recorded it all, and it was painful to hear.

“How many more are waiting?” Thorin asked Bard during a short break.

“You’ll spend several days hearing it all… After the first interviews more omegas came to sign up.” Bard told him slowly.

“We’ll hear them all out.” Thorin nodded.

After lunch brought by Fili and Kili, they continued to hear out omega after omega. Many of them were hesitant and fearful, but the two village omegas guaranteed safety so more and more were willing to talk.

When they were finishing late in the evening, Nori was more silent than ever.

“That’s the saddest thing to hear in the whole world…” Bofur told him gently.

“You regret coming here already?” Nori growled.

“No… I’m ashamed I was born an alpha.” Bofur admitted.

Nori just did a ‘pff’ sound and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin sat in Bilbo office with a glass of wine trying to grasp reality. Everything he heard shook his reality in its foundations. With every omega and every story, his whole life seemed to take a different angle. Many events in his life gained a new perspective. His own omega father, treated with respect by his alpha father, but hated by his alpha grandfather Thror.

The day he met Frerin, his omega was withdrawn. Thorin later realized he was threatened by his own family to catch the best alpha and to get a good price. Their life together was happy, but brief. And now looking from the perspective of twenty years without him, he doubted he really knew Frerin at all. He was handsome and nice. He had a beautiful smile, and Fili looked just liked him. And Thorin wondered how much affection he felt for Frerin was due to the likeness of their son to him.

His mind ventured to the owner of the house they were staying. The anonymous omega from his past, someone he thought a lot about, but in fact he knew nothing about. He liked his hair and eyes, he loved the feel of the warm body under him, but now his memories were tainted with regret. He never even considered how much he was hurting him. How much pain he caused him by coming in an enslaving him and forcing him.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Bilbo’s voice startled him, the omega slowly walked to the other chair.

“You don’t seem stunned.” Thorin gently noticed.

“I’ve heard many stories like those… my own isn’t all much different.” Bilbo gently noticed.

“Are you going to tell us your story?” Thorin asked him gently.

“I’m not planning to.” Bilbo told him with a bitter undertone. “I’ve dealt with my past and put it to rest. Digging it all back might only hurt me.”

“What about all those omegas we talked to?” Thorin noticed slowly.

“Most of them are still reliving their past… My past… well it’s in the past.” Bilbo grimaced slightly.

“Don’t you want to take revenge on those who hurt you?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“Are you talking about yourself included?” Bilbo asked him. “The best revenge is not to be like your enemy.”

Thorin blinked recognizing the quotation from Marcus Aurelius. “You truly are a remarkable person.” He admitted.

“Not just an unimportant omega?” Bilbo asked coyly.

“A well educated, sensible and amazingly warm person.” Thorin added with a light smile.

“I’m still puzzled why you’re here and why you’re actually doing all this.” Bilbo made him realize.

“Well Fili can get pretty stubborn… so when Kili came into our life, and all this began, I didn’t really have a choice. He’s the only family I’ve got.” Thorin told the omega.

“And how are you two related?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“I know… he looks too much like his omega father… but well he’s my only son.” Thorin admitted slowly.

“Your son?” Bilbo looked at his suddenly stunned.

“His omega father died at childbirth. We used to be very happy… not like all the story we heard today. I really loved him and he was very important to me.” Thorin told him slowly.

“So why did you…” Bilbo inhaled, but he didn’t need to finish, Thorin immediately knew what he was asking.

“When he died… well I just missed him.” Thorin told Bilbo slowly. “And you reminded me of him… blond hair, blue eyes… he was also so warm… just like you.”

“So I was a substitute… a fucking harem whore substitute for a dead person.” Bilbo grimaced. “Just fucking great…” He noticed and walked away, leaving Thorin stunned with the sudden exit.

\-----

The next day Fili was cooking breakfast with the two beta girls. They were chatting just like old friends, and it was evident the girls liked him. Kili was holding baby Pip, and trying to get the hang of taking care of a small baby.

“Where is Bilbo?” Thorin asked immediately when he noticed their host missing.

“I’m not sure.” Vinca noticed.

“I think he went to talk to Radagast.” Pearl added. “But that was very late last night.” She noticed slowly thinking about it.

“We need a second omega for the interviews.” Elrond told them.

“I’ll ask Ori after breakfast.” Kili noticed.

“You say he went to Radagast?” Thorin looked at them puzzled. “I’ll go and see if he’s still there.”

Thorin felt some kind of need for urgency, they needed to start the interviews as early as possible and Bilbo’s presence and strength was a blessing.

He walked it but there was no trace of the crazy scientist, so he slowly walked to the office. When he saw Bilbo sitting at the table surrounded by books, and obviously focused and very worried, he felt worried himself.

“Is everything okay?” He broke the silence of the office. Bilbo looked up at him completely spooked, as if not expecting him there at all.

“Nothing really.” Bilbo immediately put away the book he was reading and got up.

Thorin gazed at his flushed face and suddenly he felt very suspicious.

“What were you reading?” He asked slowly feeling a weight in his gut.

“Just something that might help with the research.” Bilbo brushed it off.

“What’s so important you had to read it all night?” Thorin lowered his voice, knowing that was one of the most effective ways of intimidating people. Disregarding the pale Bilbo and the panic in his eyes he raised the top book, Bilbo just put away flushed.

‘Genetic probability: incest omega-alpha relationships and their soul bonding predominant nature.’ Thorin crossed his brows, he had never read it. But the idea was clear enough to make him puzzled even more. “Why does a topic like this interest you?” He asked in a dry throat.

“It’s just an interesting book about old customs.” Bilbo went from white and red.

“Don’t lie, you must have a good reason why you spent whole night reading this.” Thorin pointed to the books and waited for an answer.

Suddenly Radagast barged in. “I have been thinking about the question you asked, and in fact it would be easily genetically explained. Considering the chromosome…. Good Morning.” He stopped noticing Thorin in the room, and his face seemed really strained.

“We shall come back to thins topic later…. I’ll do more tests.” Radagast told them slowly.

“Thank you.” Bilbo nodded. “And sorry for the trouble.”

“No trouble.” Radagast assured him.

“Let’s go to the meeting.” Bilbo grunted and walked out hoping Thorin would follow him.

Thorin walked two steps behind him, his brain working at full speed on an adrenaline spur. He doubted Bilbo would spend a night reading a book about incest of all things without a good reason. His mind replayed their last night conversation, and deep in his heart he felt he needed to add the facts together. Suddenly something made him feel panic, a thought so outrageous… but so logically correct it made his heart stop.

“He’s mine, isn’t he?” Thorin’s voice made Bilbo stop dead in his tracks.

“He might be.” Bilbo grimaced.

“He’s mine.” Thorin added with even more confidence. The boy had his hair, his jaw and something which reminded Thorin of his own omega father.

“I suppose so.” Bilbo admitted.

“So they are…” Thorin nearly choked on the idea.

“Just like most alpha-omega couples who soul bonded… they are closely related.” Bilbo grimaced and continued walking.

“What are we going to do about it?” Thorin was really bitter.

“We’re going to be grandparents.” Bilbo told him calmly. “The books say the children are usually born healthy. Predominantly alphas are born in such relationships.”

“If you hadn’t run away when you did…” Thorin gazed at him with pain.

“What’s done is done.” Bilbo noticed soundly. “If I had stayed, Kili would have been killed like the seven other children I carried.”

Thorin inhaled deeply. “It pains me so much to think I didn’t protect you in the most vulnerable time of your life.”

Bilbo gazed at his surprised. “You didn’t seem worried back then… when you came in and spent time with me…” He noticed on a grin note.

“Only now I have understood what really happened back then… And I’m really sorry.” Thorin told him honestly.

“What good is your feeling sorry for me now?” Bilbo replied.

“I’m sorry… if there is any way I can compensate…” Thorin told him. “I’m rich and I have influence, name what would make you happy, and I’ll do anything possible to do it.”

“Just do your best to change the law, to protect all omegas.” Bilbo told him firmly. “To me personally you don’t need to do anything… I don’t care…” He shrugged.

Thorin gazed at his back as Bilbo began walking rapidly, and he had a feeling his life just became immensely complicated and crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

It took them nearly ten days to hear out all the omegas, some came from far away, but all of them felt the need to seek justice and tell their stories. All the omegas apart from two. Bilbo slipped a few times, but Thorin was still wondering what really happened to him, while Nori was just a spiteful and hateful mystery.

Gandalf forced them all to sit down and as he was slowly revealing all the facts he and Oin worked out, it was really shocking to hear what the drugs really were doing.

“The only conclusion we can make is that someone either wanted to make a fortune on the drugs, or simply someone wanted to eliminate both alphas and omegas.” Gandalf noticed slowly. “We compared statistics, and in comparison to three hundred years ago, there is a stunning decline in the number of births. Especially the omega births.”

“We discovered a substance in the drug which specifically influenced the hormones favouring alpha conception.” Radagast told them.

“So not only did they reduce the number of births, but targeted the omegas creating an imbalance between the number of omegas and alphas.” Oin summed up.

“Which eventually led to the abuse and forcing…” Gandalf scowled. “Too few omegas would mean the population would be limited even more.”

“And we abused the few omegas we had…” Dwalin growled.

“So what are you planning now?” Galadriel asked them slowly.

“The first draft is ready.” Beorn assured her. “We have a few more issues to discuss but our goal is to protect all omegas. We will change the imbalance.”

“Do you have an alternative to the synthetic drugs?” Elrond asked Radagast.

“The herbal tea is perfect.” Bilbo assured them. “Mass producing it might be a bother, but we will do it.”

“Very well.” Galadriel gazed at them. “We will cooperate with you, providing you keep our location secret.”

“We will protect your settlement. But you have to use all your influence to stop the Delta Terrorists acts. We will enforce the new laws.” Thorin told her in a strong voice.

Nori just gazed at him, there was some spark in his eyes but he did not voice his concerns.

“Nori?” Galadriel asked him gently.

“Yes?” Nori hissed.

“Have you told them your story?” Galadriel asked with a gentle smile.

Nori just looked down, there was an angry blush on his face.

“You should.” She told him gently. “They need to know what other things they have to deal with, and only your story tells about that.”

Nori grimaced, but Bilbo’s voice broke the silence. “She’s right.” He told the spiteful red head. “They need to understand how far the corruption goes and what laws are broken.”

Nori gazed up to him. “Do you really trust them that much?” He hissed.

“I have to have faith that things will change.” Bilbo told him slowly. “There are many way of changing reality, if this doesn’t work then we can always try other methods.”

“Provided this isn’t a scam, and they will not expose us and arrest us.” Nori hissed but after a moment he added. “If this is your wish, I cannot refuse. After all you were the one who saved me.”

Nori inhaled and slowly unfolded the truth. Thorin listened with wide eyes as the story was so alike to Kili’s but the ending was different. Nori was the only omega who lived to talk about his life in the illegal brothel he was sold to.

“So you mean the breeding facility sold you to a brothel?” Gandalf was in shock.

Nori continued about the starvation, about the rapes, the omegas there weren’t dulled by drugs, some alphas wanted them fighting and screaming just to hit and punish. He told about the pregnancies, about the lack of heat medicine making the heats extremely painful. He showed them the marks on his arms from being tied down and forced. And then he finally told them what it meant to be a delta. The explanation making them all cringe in pain.

“So you mean they deliberately cut you open, so you won’t be able to reproduce and left you to die behind the republic borders?” Beorn was in shock.

“We have been patrolling the areas where they drop the dead omegas from brothels to give them proper burial, Nori is the only one we managed to save.” Galadriel told them. “His injuries were very severe.”

“No wonder you hate alphas so much…” Bofur noticed gently, looking at the omega with pain in his eyes.

“The Delta will take you tomorrow to the Nameless Omega Cemetery.” Galadriel told them with tears in her eyes. “Nori I think we should take this even further, gather the Delta I need to talk to them.”

“Yes, Ma’m.” Nori grimaced.

“Let’s go home, I’m hungry.” Bilbo got up.

“Be ready first thing at dawn.” Nori hissed at them.

“We will.” Thorin assured him.

They walked quietly towards Bilbo’s house. As soon as they walked in they heard cheerful laughter. Fili, Kili and the girls were making dinner and their happy faces and cheerful mood, made them realize that apart from the shit they all had to deal with there were good sides in life.

Bilbo gently embraced Kili holding the small Pip, and he sought as much warmth as he could.

“Everything is going to be fine Dad.” Kili embraced him to his best ability, while still not letting go of the baby.

“Come! We baked some Irish Stew.” Pearl announced with a smile.

“That’s just what we need.” Dwalin sat at the table feeling at home.

Thorin just smiled at his old friend, he had never seen Dwalin shaken by anything, but today was difficult for all of them.

“Why do you think the Deltas are meeting?” Elrond asked Bilbo slowly as they began eating.

“I suppose Galadriel wants the delta spies to gather proof for you.” Bilbo admitted.

“Do they have a lot of spies?” Gandalf mused.

“A lot is not well said, few people want to side with the omegas, so it’s not a huge movement.” Bilbo admitted.

Kili gazed at his dad, for the first time really realizing how their arrival changed everything. “Everything is going to be fine.” He assured him again. “Thorin is a man of his word.”

“Maybe he is… we’ll just see about that.” Bilbo noticed. “Please excuse me, I’m really tired after today.” He took a glass of wine and disappeared into his office.

“Are we going back soon?” Fili asked Gandalf.

“Not sure yet. Tomorrow Nori is taking us to some cemetery.” Gandalf replied.

“That place is just…” Kili wanted to say something but he paused.

Fili gazed at him feeling his emotion and the depression filling Kili. “We don’t have to go.”

“But we should.” Kili nodded slowly.

“Come on…” Fili lifted the baby and gave him back to Vinca. “Let’s go, tomorrow is going to be a really long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now, but I should sit down to this story in a few days.


End file.
